


The Legend of Zelda: Silent Princess

by Pins_and_Patches



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Novelization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role Reversal, Trans Female Character, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Trans Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Transphobia, and they're trans, but like, but not a ton, by that i mean that Zelda was the chosen hero and Link the goddess reincarnated, i think, or rather there will be, there's definitely some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: "The Princess can only thrive out here, in the wild."With four Champions piloting the Divine Beasts, an army of Guardians, Princess Zelda and her appointed knight, Hyrule was ready for the attack from Calamity Ganon.But something went wrong.Zelda's appointed knight was badly wounded in battle. She couldn't bear to see him die for her, and died protecting him instead.This made them realize their mistake when the powers that had evaded Zelda awakened within the knight's spirit and she went to face Calamity Ganon alone, leaving Zelda in the Shrine of Resurrection with a key to his past and his future, the Master Sword waiting for him, and a mission to take on his true destiny as the chosen hero.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Legend of Zelda: Silent Princess

_"..._

_Zelda..._

_Open your eyes..._

_Open your eyes..._

_Wake up, Zelda..."_

Blue liquid drained from around Zelda's body. He laid in the odd bed he was in, completely still, as he struggled to pull his consciousness out of wherever he had been before this.

It was like being born again. But... He couldn't remember dying. Or living before this.

Or anything for that matter.

_Where am I?_

_What is going on?_

_How did I get here?_

_Have I been asleep for long?_

Slowly he sat- then stood- up. He nearly collapsed immediately. However long he'd spent in that thing had been long enough for his legs to forget how to stand. Luckily they adjusted quickly.

It was a strange feeling to be up and working again. His first few steps were mostly stumbling, but once she got the hang of walking, he tried to run, which resulted in him tripping and nearly falling, yet he was more graceful than he expected and was able to catch himself.

Something caught his eye- on a pedestal there was a small stone tablet.

He approached it.

And then he heard the voice again.

_"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."_

He took the Sheikah Slate out of its pedestal and examined it. He started to put it around his belt, only to realize he wasn't wearing one.

In fact...

He was hardly wearing anything.

 _Well, that's nice,_ he thought bitterly.

A door opened, taking his attention away from his thoughts and the odd discomfort he had suddenly started feeling.

In this room, there were two chests, another closed door, and another pedestal.

The chests contained a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of brown pants, shoes and a belt. He put on the clothes and attached the Sheikah Slate to the belt.

Once that was sorted out, he continued until he reached the pedestal.

He examined it, unsure of what to do.

 _"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._ _"_

_Oh._

Feeling mildly stupid for not figuring it out himself, he removed the Sheikah Slate from its place on his belt and held it to the pedestal. It flashed blue and opened, revealing a bright pathway into the outside world.

Shielding his eyes from the sun as they adjusted to the light, Zelda came closer until he stood in the center. He put his arm down as the light seemed to grow much less intense.

_"Zelda... You are the light- our light- that must shine upon the ruins of your Hyrule. Now, go..."_

The prospect was terrifying to him.

He had just woken up from Hylia knows what, given a key that would show him the way to his future, and now he was the light for the kingdom, the angel that must rise from the ashes of a fire he didn't know had burned.

How could he be the light when he was so afraid, already?

And yet, among the fear, he felt... strength. Determination. This was his time, his story. He couldn't run from it.

He climbed over a small ledge and headed out of the Shrine of Resurrection. He didn't stop until she was at the edge of a cliff overlooking everything.

It was breathtaking. From where he stood, he could see everything- from the fields to the mountains to the rising sun to the castle at the center of it all.

It spoke to him in a way he somehow knew he'd never felt.

He was the beacon of light for all of this world.

This was his future, his life, his story...

His fate.


End file.
